Love Found Now
by Furrywolfpup
Summary: Hidan has habored a secert crush on Itachi. Itachi likes Hidan. They are now partners and start to date.Will they stay together forever or will Hidan's secerts ruin them. No flames. All flames will burn marshmellow people. Yaoi later.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

**I am going to say this once and only once!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hidan or any other Naruto character . **

**YOU**** will ****Not**** see this again! Okay! **

**The only people I own are you will know at the last chapter. **

**Rated : M for later**


	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirping on branches above, the sky nice and clear with petals flying like fairies. Hidan looked up at the sky from his spot on a big tree root beneath a burned deformed cherry blossom tree. The tree's branches were low from being burned and twisted from use of seeing who was stronger long ago and no matter what you did to it, it still blossomed every year. Hidan loved being under that tree because it was easy to read there and Hidan could see the sky. There was also a large space underneath the branches and roots where he could store stuff or go when the weather was bad or when it was raining.

Hidan was calm and collective at his favorite spot to hang out at when he needed to be alone and clear his head. This place also had a hidden hot spring. A hidden cave full of rocks that could start a beautiful light show which he loved to watch. And a beautiful garden that had many different colors.

Hidan sighed with relief as he knew no one could bother him at all. You couldn't bother him because in order to get across the water that separated the land you had to let a strong magic carry you across the water to land or be strong enough to make a cloud carry you to the the other side. If you tried to jump or swim across the water would kill you without mercy. Hidan was glad to be born of royal blood and was not ready to tell that story yet.

Just then a blacked furred , red eyed ferret came over to Hidan and climbed up his shoulders and curled around his neck. "Hey Kivi-kun. How are you boy?" Hidan said petting the ferret behind the ear. "Fine. How are you Hida-chan?" Kivi said. Kivi was a talking ferret demon that had been serving Hidan's family for millions of years and Kivi was to take care of Hidan until he had discovered his hidden powers.

"Fine. Just a _little _troubled." Hidan stated. "What's wrong." Kivi said. "I have a crush on someone." Hidan said blushing. "ooooohhhh. You have a crush." Kivi said. "Don't go telling the whole world. But he has long black hair always tied back and deep onyx eyes but are read because of his kekki genkia." Hidan thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh. So this young man that has you head over heals, has my color. He must be a handsome man, because you barely have a crush on anyone. I must meet him."Kivi said. "What? No not now." Hidan said. "Hmph I'm going anyway." Kivi said already plotting how to get there."Please if you do go do don't tell him." Hidan stated blushing. "Okay but I go in human form" Kivi said evilly. "Leader-sama already is trying to pair people together. He's trying to make

love connections. All based on your love life and interest." Hidan said doing this face -.-". "So your hiding it. You better hurry before someone takes your man. You don't know how much it would hurt your heart." Kivi said. "You mean it feel like when California almost died of poison from the ice rose thorn." Hidan said.

California was a lady who took care of Hidan until he was 15. California

had golden color hair and sky blue eyes and tan skin. She was really quiet and had a really nice personality. And a heart of gold. When she almost died the palace was filled with dread.

Kivi looked at Hidan with a sad face as they both remembered that horrible day. "But at least she got better." Hidan said with a smile. "Yeah she did." Kivi said smiling back at Hidan. "Yep right in time for your wedding." Hidan said smirking. "Okay. But back to the point. You have to confront him soon." Kivi said lightly hitting Hidan on the head with his tail. I had a lot more boring crap.

"Thank you Kivi. Bye." Hidan said hugging Kivi and running off."Oh my god. My little Hidan is growing up to be a, a loving adult." Kivi said grabbing a napkin out of nowhere and wiped away some tears.

Bye the time we get to Hidan he is already at the base.I'm lazy. When he gets in Kakuzu tells him Leader-sama wants to see him.

What does Leader-sama want to tell him? Will he ever talk to his crush? I'm not gonna tell so keep reading.


End file.
